List of World Embryo chapters
released in Japan by Shōnen Gahosha on March 27, 2006 featuring Riku Amami and Neene.]] The chapters of World Embryo are written and illustrated by Daisuke Moriyama and have been serialized in Young King OURs since its premiere in 2005. The series follows Riku Amami who finds himself caught in the conflict between kanshu, monsters that use cell phone signals to reproduce and travel, and F.L.A.G., an organization of warriors who wield Jinki weapons designed to fight kanshu. Since its premiere, over thirty chapters have been released in Japan. Shōnen Gahosha is publishing the individual chapters in tankōbon volumes, with four released in Japan as of August 2008. The series is licensed for an English language release in Singapore by Chuang Yi, in Australia by Madman Entertainment, and in North America by Dark Horse Comics. In Europe, the series series is licensed in Italy by J-POP Edizioni, and in France by Kazé Manga (formerly Asuka). __TOC__ List of chapters and volumes | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2629-8 | LicensedRelDate = July 24, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-981-269-966-4 | ChapterList = * 001: "Birth in the Moonlight" * 002: "Cocoon" * 003: "World in her Eyes" * 004: "A Helping Hand" * 005: "Kanshu " * 006: "Death and..." * 007: "Dignity Scatters" * 008: "Cloaked in the Night, Slipping Away" | ChapterListCol2 = ;Other English releases * Australia: September 12, 2007 * North America: — | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2717-2 | LicensedRelDate = September 4, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-981-269-968-8 | ChapterList = * 009: "Monster" * 010: "Wolfboy" * 011: "Creeping Messenger of Death:" * 012: "Borderline" * 013: "That's the Policy" * 014: "From Hand to Hand" * 015: "Heroes Don't Smile Anymore" * 016: "Then I Can Reach My Destination" | ChapterListCol2 = ;Other English releases * Australia: January 23, 2008 * North America: — | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2830-8 | LicensedRelDate = June 17, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-981-276-481-2 | ChapterList = * 017: "Terms of the Agreement" * 018: "Seed of Doubt" * 019: "Training Progress Report" * 020: "Mask" * 021: "First Battle" * 022: "That Power, For Someone" * 023: "Overcome at that Point" * 024: "She Waits at Twilight" | ChapterListCol2 = ;Other English releases * Australia: September 10, 2008 * North America: — | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2951-0 | LicensedRelDate = February 24, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-981-276-760-8 | ChapterList = * 025: "Amane" * 026: "And Then..." * 027: "Under the Surface" * 028: "Executioners" * 029: "A Portrait of What Used To Be" * 030: "Investigation Commenced" * 031: "Visitor" * 032: "Distant Starry Sky" | ChapterListCol2 = ;Other English releases * Australia: — * North America: — | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-3099-8 | LicensedRelDate = September 23, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-981-276-953-4 | ChapterList = * 033: "Grandpa Returns" * 034: "Bonds" * 035: "Break Through!" * 036: "Unreachable Clouds" * 037: "Beyond the Ocean (Part 1)" * 038: "Beyond the Ocean (Part 2)" * 039: "I Know" * 040: "Summer of Accomplices" | ChapterListCol2 = ;Other English releases * Australia: — * North America: — | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-3287-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 041: "Childhood's End" * 042: "The Kazama Hospital" * 043: "The Seven Days of Agatsuma Yui" * 044: "The Seven Days of Agatsuma Yui 2" * 045: "Longing" * 046: "Tonight, Right Here" * 047: "The Result of a Lie" | ChapterListCol2 = ;Other English releases * Australia: — * North America: — | Summary = }} Chapters not yet published in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon format. *048: "The Night Before" *049: "Sleeping Beauty" *050: "Rubble Tower" *051: "The Depths of Darkness" *052: "Ende" *053: "Sisters" *054: "Leaving the Nest" *055: "WORLDEND・NEVEREND" References World Embryo